Of Cherry Trees and Kendo Swords
by randomlass
Summary: All hell has broken lose in an AU where Kurogane and Sakura are looking for a perfect future. Will this perfect future involve each other or was it really just a waste for him to save her life? No definite pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreaker

**Summery:** All hell has broken lose in an AU where Kurogane and Sakura are looking for a perfect future. Will this perfect future involve each other or was it really just a waste for him to save her life? No definite pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to CLAMP!

**Warning: **This is AU, which means a bit of OOCness. Also, there is no definite pairing yet, all that my sister and I know is that this fic will mainly focus on Kurogane and Sakura.

* * *

_Beware cosplaying-prostitutes!_

**Of Cherry Trees and Kendo Swords****:**

**~-Chapter 1: Heartbreaker-~**

She stood before him, wringing her hands in a nervous fashion. He had asked her to meet him here after class, and by the sound of his voice something was going to happen. He ran a hand through his hair, his amber eyes closing in a tired manner.

"Sakura," he murmured. She perked up, jade eyes glowing.

"Yes, Syaoran?" she asked, titling her head. Her innocent eyes twinkled with delight, seeing as he finally spoke.

"Do you remember, six months ago, what I said to you?" he asked, eyes opening.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, you said you loved me, and I told you I had to think about it-" she paused, "I'm done thinking."

She became concerned when he suddenly shook his head negatively, and he looked away from her, his eyes coldly staring at the pavement. His tone became bitter when he replied, "I don't love you anymore." A shocked look crossed the brunette girl's features, her hands suddenly reaching to where her heart was as it began to ache.

"B-But, Syaoran," she stuttered, "I love you!"

"Now you love me!" she shrunk when he turned to her with angry eyes, "I was so nervous when I told you, it took me _weeks_ for me to go up and say those three _small_ words, and you were so surprised. You said you had to figure out how you felt, and I understood, but you left me waiting for far too long! While I was waiting you were acting like a child, and you never considered how much it hurt seeing that you never spared a thought for me!"

"That's not true!" tears now sprung from her eyes, and she shook her head negatively, "Syaoran, I promise you, I thought about it for all that time! You have to believe me." A loud sob escaped her, and she reached out to him, tears running down her face. She fell to her knees when he turned away from her.

"_Syaoran, please!_" she sobbed out, as he walked away from her, the loud sound of the bell ringing for the class to begin. She leaned her head to her chest; the courage to move had left her when her heart had shattered to pieces.

When the school day was finished, she remained there, weeping as students passed her, ignoring her as if she was a statue that was a part of the every day scenery. She kept on weeping until the darkness of night swept overhead.

After one last heart-wrenching sob, she pushed herself up, wiping away her last few tears, before forcing herself to stand up. She winced, feeling the tingling feeling of her legs being asleep. After balancing herself, she sluggishly made her way off campus, her eyes staring downwards, wincing ever so often as the feeling in her legs returned.

She sighed slightly, after reaching the front gate of the school and stepping on the sidewalk, and turning sharply towards the direction of her house. As she made that turn, she crashed into someone. Her eyes widened as she fell backwards, a soft cry escaping her lips as she shut her eyes tightly, expecting to crash into the pavement. Long muscular arms suddenly wrapped tightly around her.

"What are you doing at a school at this hour? Were you vandalizing anything?" a man's voice asked accusingly. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she shook her head negatively, her voice lost. She didn't even look up at the strange man's face.

"Hey, I asked you a question, miss, now I expect an answer!" the man's rough voice ordered. Sakura collapsed from the pain in her legs into his chest, a loud sob escaping her.

"What the hell? Lady, people are gonna think the wrong thing went down!" the man said as he picked her up bridal style.

Sakura hiccupped, slightly sniffling as she opened her eyes to be staring into two deep red eyes; his sharp facial features and hard expression brought an air of mystery and beauty to this stranger.

Everything went dark.

* * *

"Miss," the man gritted his teeth, "damn it!" After she first passed out, he panicked, unsure of what to do in this kind of situation. She was an acquaintance for Pete's sake and he didn't even know her name. Of course, after panicking for a couple of minutes, an old woman walked up to him saying, "Aww, isn't that a sweet sight. You must be a good big brother to her!"

_I don't even have a sister!_

Therefore, he brought her to his apartment, and laid her on the couch unsure of what to do with her.

The door to the apartment opened and shut softly, and a cheerful voice sang, "The date I had tonight was worse than the one yesterday. Good women are getting harder and harder to find these days."

"Stop talking to yourself, moron!" the red-eyed man growled, glaring into the direction of the voice.

A blonde, blue eyed man blinked at him, a goofy grin on his face, "Aww, Kuro-pu, I didn't know you were home from Tomoyo's!"

"I thought I told you to call me Kurogane!" Kuro-pu growled, "And, I thought I told you that she and I split, we aren't together anymore."

"Well, I'll stop calling you all those nicknames if you stop calling me those insults," the man grinned at Kurogane, "My name is Fai D. Flowright, not 'moron' or 'idiot.'"

"Ah, I can call ya whatever I want," Kurogane grumbled, looking away, suddenly remembering the girl.

Fai blinked, "Oh, where did you find this lovely young woman?"

"Found her at the school," the red eye man stated, "She was leaving as I passed by, and she ran into me, then passed out." Fai nodded, making his way across the living room to his roommate. He eyed the girl some, nodding.

"She is cute! I want one!" Fai teased.

Kurogane turned and glared at the blonde man, his hands tightening into fists. "It's not like I picked her up on the corner, you know!"

"Stop lying, Kuro-pii, and admit it! She's a cosplaying-prostitute!"

The teenaged girl's eyes fluttered opened and she absorbed in her surroundings and realized something very important. "Oh my goodness, where's my school bag! It had all of my assignments in it!"

"I see why you picked her out of all the others," Fai giggled.

"What?" she looked around. "Where am I, sir?"

"She's very polite for a prostitute," Fai stared at her.

"P-pr-prostitute? I'm not sexy enough to be a prostitute," she stared at the blonde-haired man.

"Shut up, you idiot," Kurogane stood up.

"Hey, you're that guy that…um…well…why are you significant again?" she blinked, staring at him.

"I saved your sorry ass life from freezing to death on the streets, that's why," Kurogane glared.

"Oh…thank-you very much."

"Kurogane was nice to someone?" Fai started crying crocodile tears. "Why aren't you ever nice to me?"

"Because you're a moron," Kurogane spat.

"You've never done anything nice for me. I don't see why I've been friends with you so long."

"You were born a moron, and we aren't friends! I just needed someone to split the rent with and you're the only person not scared enough to run away when I asked," Kurogane growled.

"Then that means we are friends! _Wheat-woo_!" Fai cheered.

"Why don't you just whistle instead of saying the sounds, idiot?" Kurogane glared annoyed by Fai's antics.

"You know I can't whistle, silly Kuro-puppy!" Fai giggled.

"Your name is Kuro-puppy?" the girl asked the frightening men.

"_It's Kurogane_!" he turned to her and gave her his deadly glare.

"I-I'm-" the girl's eyes welled up and tears started to pour out. "_Sorry_!"

"See what you did Kuro-poo! You made her crack her voice!" Fai play-scolded Kurogane.

"Lady, what's your name?" Kurogane looked at the wall out of habit.

"I-It's S-Sak-kura," she wiped some tears away.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he said in his emotionless voice.

"Th-thank y-you," Sakura smiled her warm smile.

"What a pretty smile!" Fai cooed.

"Oh, no, it's not that great," Sakura blushed.

"I bet your boyfriend is really lucky!" Fai grinned.

The water works turned back on, "S-Syaoran-k-kun…"

"Did the bastard dump you?" Kurogane asked as if he really didn't care.

"H-he s-said he c-could w-wait for-forever for my answer…he w-was wrong. The day I realized my f-feelings he…" She didn't have to finish her thought. It was already implied that he had lost interest in her as if she was just an old pair of sneakers that were considered out of style.

"That makes me think of Tomoyo and you, except you were dating, Kuro-pii," Fai pointed at Kurogane grinning.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura was confused then her gaze lay upon the clock. "_Hoe_? Is it really that late already?"

"I think you should walk her home now, Kuro-burro!" Fai grinned.

"I would feel guilty if I never had to see her again," Kurogane said sarcastically. _Hopefully I never will after tonight_, he thought to himself.

Sakura stood up, with a confused expression on her face. Fai grabbed their arms and dragged them outside. "I hope you two love birds have fun!" he slammed the door on their backs

The two stood there for a minute. The calm atmosphere between the two felt like a lifetime. Kurogane blinked and decided to start leaving the complex. Sakura followed him like a little duckling. Once they reached the sidewalk, they both walked side by side; Kurogane sometimes falling behind because he didn't know the way. The scary man couldn't help eyeing her up and down whenever he was a bit behind. Her yellow-plaid skirt swayed with every step she took, and her burgundy sweater vest caressed her every tiny curve. Tight-white thigh high socks covered her long legs, and her small feet were placed inside two brown penny loafers. Her long strides suddenly stopped and she turned around to face the man. "Are you okay? You're awfully silent."

Kurogane quietly gulped looking away suddenly. She had almost caught him checking her out. "I'm good. How 'bout you?"

"…" She looked at her shoes and turned back around and started walking slowly. "_My bag_!"

Kurogane jumped at her sudden exclamation. "_What the hell, lady_?"

"I need my bag! It must be back at the school!" she turned around and began to try to run to the school when Kurogane grabbed her.

"You need to get some rest ASAP, so after I drop you off, I'll get your bag and leave it in front of your door, got it?"

"You'd really do that for me?" she smiled.

"I guess…" he shrugged. He froze when he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Oh, hi," the young boy slightly glared at Sakura, whom just turned away.

"Hi…Syaoran," her voice cracked.

"What are you doing out this late, kid?" Kurogane stepped in between the two.

"I'll tell you when you tell me who you are!" Syaoran glared at him.

"I'm Bob," Kurogane stated simply.

"What?" Sakura stood there confused.

"You're lying! Or maybe you lied to her, too!" Syaoran shouted.

"It's Kurogane," he snorted. "Are you trying to wake up the neighborhood or are you naturally this ignorant?"

Sakura grabbed Kurogane's shirt, "I want to go home."

"I'll walk you there," Syaoran said. "By the way, when I went back to the school to get my kendo uniform, I found your bag." He held out the brown leather bag towards the young girl.

"Thanks," she took it from him, "but I want Kurogane-san to walk me home."

"How long have you known this man?" Syaoran glared at the red-eyed man.

"W-why would y-you care!" tears prickled her eyes and she pressed herself closer to Kurogane for comfort.

Kurogane then did the strangest thing. He lifted his hand, placed it on the girl's head, and started ruffling her hair. "Let's go, toots."

Sakura blushed and nodded slightly, tightening her grip on his shirt. For some reason, she felt like going along with this lie. Besides, if he hadn't said "toots" Syaoran probably wouldn't be in such a silent shock. The plus side was that Kurogane smelled like mint. The "couple" walked away from the confused teen trying to keep a steady pace even when in an awkward silence.

After a few minutes of walking, Sakura stopped. Kurogane snorted, "Which is your place?"

"That yellow one," she pointed at it.

"Then let's go," Kurogane started heading towards it when he noticed Sakura wasn't following. "What's up?"

"The light…in the living room…"

He turned back towards the house and saw the light coming out of the windows. He gulped. If he stood in the light, he'd be seen. Not very well, but he'd be seen, which would mean instant grounding for a girl who was already dying of a broken heart, "Dammit."

"I'll go by myself," she paused. "I hope I see you again."

"I'll walk you to the door."

"You don't-"

"I have to," he grabbed her arm and dragged her to her house, trying his hardest to avoid the light. He watched her as she walked inside her house and as he started to hear yelling, he also heard running and shouting towards the house "_Sakura-chan's back!_"

"Oh shit," he slightly gasped, "its Tomoyo." He opened the door behind him and slid inside the house hoping to find a place to hide.

"_Sakura, I can't believe you!_" a voice yelled.

"B-but, Onii-chan…" Sakura said in fright.

"_You stayed out past midnight! Probably with that kid, no doubt!_"

Kurogane found a closet and slid inside before the front door flew open, "_Sakura-chan! I missed you so much!_"

"T-Tomoyo-chan," Sakura sobbed.

"Toya-san, what did you do to my Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked angrily.

"She started crying at the mention of that kid!"

Tomoyo paused, "I don't believe this…so this is why he was there and you weren't."

"What do you mean?" Toya asked.

"Sakura-chan wasn't in class, but Li-kun was," she paused again. She usually paused when she realized she could have just ruined her life, or she was just over reacting. Kurogane had spent too much time with her over the past year.

"What did that kid do to my sister?" Toya asked angrily.

"I don't want to talk about him!" Sakura yelled. "I just want to go to bed!" he heard running.

"Sleep well, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo put on her fake cheery voice.

"She better tell me in the morning," Toya grunted.

"Before I leave Toya," Tomoyo paused in the middle of her sentence, "do you use anything that smells like mint?" Kurogane tensed up.

"No," Toya shrugged. "Why?"

"I thought I smelt it just now," Tomoyo was now standing in front of the hall closet door.

There was knock at the front door. Toya walked past Tomoyo to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hello, sir!" he knew that voice from anywhere. "I'm selling flowers!" It was Fai.

"At midnight?" Toya asked.

"Why, yes! It's the time when flowers are the most beautiful!"

"Fai-san?" Tomoyo looked at him and by the sound of her voice Kurogane could tell that she had paled.

"No, my name is Yuui," he could hear Fai's grin, "but I do have an identical twin brother named Fai, but he's the better looking one."

"But you're identical," Toya stated.

"He's still better looking," Fai said matter-o-factly.

"Whatever," Toya brushed the subject off. "What kind of flowers do you have?"

"I have white roses!" he said sheepishly.

"Our next door neighbors have white roses," Toya said accusingly.

"Well, they don't want them anymore," Fai stated in an all-knowing way.

"Oh really," Toya glared a bit at him.

Then a shout was heard, "_Finally! That stupid rose bush is gone!_"

Toya and Tomoyo seemed to be in shock. "It'll be on the house tonight, sir."

Toya nodded as he grabbed the roses from Fai's hands. The door shut. "That was strange—I didn't know Fai-san had a twin."

"Who is Fai?" Toya asked Tomoyo.

"He's just some guy I know," she had her fake cheery voice still on max.

"I think I would never want to meet him, so don't invite him to your wedding."

"Okay," Tomoyo stepped towards the door, "but he's really cool once you get to know him." She stepped through the door.

"God," Toya shut the door and locked it, "now to see how Sakura's doing." The over-protective brother walked up the stairs.

Kurogane steamed. He had locked the door, which means if Kurogane left, that Toya guy would know he was there. He also wasn't very fond of sleeping standing up in a thin and packed closet. He sighed. If only Tomoyo hadn't of showed up…wait. How does Sakura know Tomoyo, what about the mention of the kid caused Tomoyo to go all fake, and does he really have such a distinctive smell?

* * *

_She ran and ran. She was inside a bunch of thorn bushels. She wanted out and she wanted out now. She was bleeding and was horribly cut up. She just kept running. She didn't know where she was going either. She just kept going. She wanted everything to be the way she wanted it to be. When she reached the edges of the bushes she partially passed out._

"_I cannot believe this young girl came all this way, only to forfeit next to where she was going."

* * *

_

_He was sitting there. A lion cub on his left, and a lamb on his right. He held up his cards and looked at them. Four twos and a five. The cub and lamb had cards as well, for some reason._

"_I got two Aces and two Kings," the lion cub spoke. Wait! It spoke…_

"_Really," the lamb was cheerful, "that's really good! And what about you, Kurogane."_

"_Uh…since when do furry animals talk?" Kurogane was so confused._

"_Just show us your cards, you silly-silly-willy-billy," the lamb giggled._

"_Yea, Kurogane, we wanna see if you can beat my cards," the cub laughed._

"_If this is poker, then why didn't we bet anything?" he stared at the grass in front of him._

"_Gambling is a sin," the lamb said solemnly._

"_And this is not the place to sin," the cub agreed._

"_Well…" he laid down his cards and they started at them for a second._

"_That's good, I think," the lamb giggled._

"_Yep! Kurogane, you're so good at cards!" the cub agreed._

"_So what about you, lamb boy?" Kurogane smirked._

"_Well…I don't think it's good…" the lamb held his cards close to himself._

"_Lamb, there is no such thing as a bad hand," the lion cub tried to support him._

"_Yea, lamb boy, we aren't betting, so it really doesn't matter," Kurogane chuckled._

"_I've got a King, a Queen, a Jack, a ten, and an Ace, and they are all hearts," the lamb laid down his cards._

"Good job_!" the cub cheered._

"_What the -!" Kurogane gasped. His favorite word was unable to be said. "Get me the - outta here!"_

"_Kurogane, do you want to play again?" the lion cub and lamb asked in unison._

"Shut the - up!"

* * *

_**-to be continued!-**_

Hey all! Wow, yet another first for me. This was actually started by me and my sister about a year ago, so of course she gets part of the credit. Also, later on in the fic there will be a total first for me: boy x boy. It will probably be light. Also, my sister and I have this entire fic vaguely planned (minus the end pairing), and we have a list of one hundred things that we're following.

**-Constructive criticism is welcomed!-**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ninja Dude in the Closet

**Summery:** All hell has broken lose in an AU where Kurogane and Sakura are looking for a perfect future. Will this perfect future involve each other or was it really just a waste for him to save her life? No definite pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to CLAMP!

**Warning: **This is AU, which means a bit of OOCness. Also, there is no definite pairing yet, all that my sister and I know is that it will mainly focus on Kurogane and Sakura.

* * *

_Beware high school principles!_

**Of Cherry Trees and Kendo Swords:**

**~-Chapter 2: The Ninja Dude in the Closet-~**

"_Oh no_!" she opened the door. Leaning against the wall of the hallway closet was a sleeping Kurogane. If Toya found out, she would be so dead that it wouldn't matter if she was late for school anymore.

"Turn off the light," Kurogane sleepily growled.

"You've got to get out of here, _now_!" Sakura was beginning to panic. She grabbed him by the collar, unlocked the door and threw him out, all while mumbling "sorry" several times before shutting the door and locking it.

"What was that?" Toya asked, standing from the top of the stairs.

"Absolutely nothing, Onii-chan," Sakura lied through her teeth.

Toya stared at her, not believing a word she said.

* * *

"What the hell? She's strong for a tiny thing," Kurogane stood up, rubbing his hurt cranium. He just shrugged it off and decided to head to work.

* * *

"This breakfast is delicious!" Sakura shoved a chunk of pancakes in her mouth.

Toya looked at his sister. She didn't tell him what happened at all, and worst of all, he knew it was very bad. She was lying about how happy she was, he could see right through her smile. He stared at her, hoping she'd give out some little bit of information. "Tell me," Toya began, "why were you out so late?"

"Oh, um…I fell asleep at the school by a tree. That's why I wasn't in class. You know how it's impossible for me to wake up after I get to sleep!" Sakura giggled.

Toya furrowed his eyebrows, "You better be heading off soon or you're gonna be late."

"_Oh no_! If I'm late again I'll get detention!" Sakura grabbed her bag and ran out the door, hoping she wouldn't run into Syaoran on her way to school.

* * *

Kurogane glared at the kid.

"We meet again."

"You're going to tell me why you called her toots!" Syaoran glared angrily.

They were standing in the schoolyard. This was the school Kurogane was to work at as a substitute teacher for a few months. He recognized the girls' uniforms from what Sakura was wearing the day before. He secretly hoped to be her homeroom teacher so he could keep an eye on her. But most likely, they'd never see each other again.

"Well!" Syaoran was getting impatient.

"I said it so you'd leave us alone," he decided that it wouldn't be good to keep up the lie. Rumors would not be good for him since he was going to work there for the time being.

"Kurogane-san? Syaoran-kun?" Sakura stopped when she saw them.

"Sakura let me walk you to class," Syaoran grabbed her arm.

"No," she tried to pull away, "I can get there myself!"

"You heard her, kid! She has legs, you know!" Kurogane grabbed him by his other arm.

"I just want to talk to her in private for a while, so back off!" Syaoran pulled Sakura closer. Kurogane watched as Sakura's cheeks turned a little pink.

"Fine. But if you do anything to her—"

"I wouldn't think of it. Tomoyo would send her body gaurds after me if I did, and they are stronger than any fighter I've ever been up against." Syaoran began to drag Sakura up the steps and through the door. Kurogane sighed in defeat.

"_Boo_!"

* * *

"Syaoran-kun, what did you want to talk about?" they had already went by the lockers so Sakura could change into her slippers.

Scared that she might run off if she became upset, he held onto one of her wrists, gently.

"I want to know why you let him walk you home. You don't even know him that well, do you? And what did he do to you?" He glared at her.

"I don't know him that well, that's true, but he did save my life and he just wanted me to be safe. Who knows what would have happened if I stayed on the streets. He was just being polite."

"I don't want you to ever go near him again!" Syaoran tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Why are you being like this? Yesterday, you broke my heart to pieces, but today you're acting as if you bought me from the pet shop!" Sakura tried to break free.

"That's not important right now!" he stated as he pulled her into a hug as Tomoyo walked by.

"Hello," Tomoyo came up and sighed in relief, "I see you two are together."

"But we—" Sakura began, but was cut off by Syaoran.

"Yes, yes we are. We're just peachy about it, too!" Syaoran put on his cheerful voice.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she joined the hug. "I wish the best for you two!" She left the embrace and walked away.

"Why did you just lie to her?" Sakura was completely confused.

"Who said I was lying?" Syaoran grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'll pick you up on Friday at 5:30, and I promise I won't be late." He walked away leaving Sakura there to wonder whether or not the day before had ever happened.

* * *

"_Idiot_! _What are you doing here_?" Kurogane yelled at Fai.

"I'm here to get a cosplaying-prostitute!" Fai laughed. "Truthfully, I'm here to sub for the chemistry teacher! You do remember we both have the same job, don't you?"

"This is just perfect!" Kurogane growled.

"We better get inside before the bell rings," Fai grabbed Kurogane's wrist and dragged him inside.

Standing a few feet away from the doors stood Yuko and Kiishim; Yuko was grinning childishly at the two men, while Kiishim glared at students that were walking a little too slowly past them.

When the two men met up with the two women, Yuko's face grew stern before she stated, "You're late."

"Blame the idiot," Kurogane muttered, looking away with a bored expression, "So, where are we working?"

Yuko's dark demeanor disappeared with smile, "Right this way, please. Kiishim, will you please direct the students to their classrooms—" her expression darkened suddenly, "now?"

"With pleasure," Kiishim smirked darkly, before Yuko lead Kurogane and Fai down the hallway to the right of them.

"Your classrooms are right across from each other's," Yuko began, as she guided them down the hallway.

_God hates me,_ Kurogane thought bitterly.

"Hyuu-Hyuu! We're across the hall from each other!" Fai cheered, throwing his arms in the air.

_God, really, _really_ hates me,_ Kurogane's eyebrow twitched at the blonde's excitement, for something quite as stupid as being across the hall from one another. No matter how much he _hated_ the idea, of well, being across the hall from his roommate.

Especially considering how his day has been spoiled so far thanks to that Syaoran kid.

"Well, I'm off to confuse the students," Fai beamed, "I'll see you later Kuro-pii!" With that, Fai disappeared into the classroom opposite to his own. Kurogane stared at the door suspiciously, _What in the hell did he mean by that?_

Yuko, staring at where the blonde was standing, stated, "I guess he has that taken care of." She turned to Kurogane, "Now, are you just going to stand there or do I have to drag you into the classroom?"

Kurogane eyed the ebony haired woman for a moment, unsure whether or not she would even consider dragging him into the room. He sighed, shaking his head, "Let's just get this over with."

And with that, he reached out and opened the door and entered the classroom.

All the student's chattering stopped the moment they spotted him.

* * *

"Eh?" Sakura's eyes widened, her eyes glued on the man that had entered the room, _Kurogane-san?_

Syaoran glared at the man who had settled himself behind the desk in front of the room, while Tomoyo paled visibly. Everyone else seemed curious (or a bit scared) of the man who seemed to be staring holes into everyone with his piercing red gaze. The school's principle, Yuko, appeared beside the man, her arms crossed.

A student raised his hand, and Yuko nodded telling him to speak, "Where's Kimura-sensei?"

"Kimura-sensei has been forced into an early retirement," Yuko stated, "so, for the rest of the year, this man will be your teacher." She patted the man's arm, which caused him to send her a dirty look, "Go ahead, introduce yourself."

"Isn't that your job?" his left eye twitched in irritation.

"But I have important principle things I must tend to," she stated cheerfully, "Good luck, Baka-sensei!" With that, she walked out.

He glared at her retreating form.

"Eh, Baka-sensei—"

The replacement teacher turned his dark gaze toward the fool that used the name Yuko had called him, "For the record, my name is Kurogane, _not_ Baka. So, anyone who calls me anything other than my name will face _lethal_ consequences."

The students gulped. Today was going to be a long day.

-_After School_-

"Flowright-sensei is so handsome, as always," Kurogane's brow twitched hearing a girl coo about his roommate. Before tensing. _What the hell? As always?_

Then he remembered that Fai had an identical twin.

So, that was why Fai stated he was going to confuse the students.

"That bastard," Kurogane gritted his teeth.

A small voice interrupted his thoughts, "Kurogane-sensei?"

He turned his head and blinked at Sakura, slightly confused, "Why are you still here?"

"I have club," she stated, before tilting her head, "but, I was sent here by the principle to talk to you."

_What does she want now?_

"Why?" he asked, slightly annoyed that Yuko didn't come to speak with him in first place.

"The Kendo Club, with Kimura-sensei's retirement, has lost their academic sponsor," Sakura stated, "the principle was wondering if you could be in charge of it." Kurogane smirked at the word _kendo_, imagining himself bopping rowdy students in the head with a shinai.

"Sounds fun," Kurogane stated this more to himself than to the girl in front of him. He grinned darkly, "I'll go check it out."

Sakura beamed, excited that she received something positive from the dark man, "Wonderful. Do you need any help finding the dojo?"

"I think I can manage," Kurogane stated; however, the look of disappointment on the small brunette's face bothered him a pinch, "If we're passing where your club is meeting, then I don't mind walking with you."

She nodded, "Okay."

* * *

_**-to be continued!-**_

Chapter 2 done, yay! The only time I think the term _baka_ will be used is when Yuko calls Kurogane _Baka-sensei_. _Idiot-sensei_ just sounds weird. Lol.

Also, the dreams were something my little sister came up with. It all takes place in or around the garden of Eden. Sakura is trying to get inside, while Kurogane is inside (he doesn't know it yet) forced to live in the company with a lion cub and a lamb. More of them will come in later chapters.

Note: I, myself, don't understand the dreams, but I'm not going to argue with my sister about them. XD

Special thanks to **IceQueen987** for being the first to review!

**-Constructive criticism is welcomed!-**


End file.
